The existing technology includes two types of electrical receptacles. In one type, the left and right sockets are both I-shaped. In the other type, the left socket is I-shaped and the right socket is T-shaped. The electrical receptacle with a socket baffle device normally includes an enclosure, a reset button with extension arm and a jack guard baffle mechanism. An example for a dual-I-shaped safety baffle device is the baffle device publicized in the Chinese utility model patent with Patent No. of 200920223089.2. It includes a left baffle, right baffle, spring, pedestal connected securely with the middle-level support, etc. An example for a left-I & right-T-shaped safety baffle devices is the baffle device publicized in the Chinese utility model patent with Patent No. of 200920167808.3. It includes a first spring used for reset of the left and right baffles, the small baffle used for blocking the T-shaped hole, a second spring and reset mechanism used for reset of the small baffle, and a pedestal connected securely with the middle-level support. When a plug is inserted into the baffles, the left and right baffles are exposed, exposing the guide plug bush below them. When the plug is pulled out, the baffle unit covers the guide plug bush under the function of the reset spring. The baffles must cooperate with the latching mechanism to realize the function of covering the conductive plug bush. The problem to be resolved by this disclosure is to provide an electrical receptacle with a baffle latching mechanism, which is simple in structure and has excellent action reliability.